General Blue
"You can't cheat in a fight to the death. Fool. Whoever's alive at the end of the battle is the winner and that's that." -"The Pirate Treasure"}} The leader of the Blue Corps, General Blue is a powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army. He also has powerful psychic abilities and is considered to be the strongest Red Ribbon soldier (this is proved as he is the only one who could fight Goku to a draw with his own abilities). Background General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles. He trails Goku and company into the pirate's cave, and almost kills Krillin and Goku. Luckily for them, he fears mice, and loses his concentration when he is startled by one. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest, revealing that he is a homosexual and then yells at her for claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler. Goku knocks him out afterwards. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair, and trails our heroes to the Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar. Eventually he and Goku ended up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over episode combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. General Blue ended up being head butted in the pelvis by Arale Norimaki and was sent flying and crashing into Egypt. When he returned to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), Commander Red congratulated him on the finding of the Dragon Radar but noted that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and that people were executed for failure. General Blue became terrified until Commander Red said that since General Blue had served the army well in the past (which is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record, however, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to executions for failure), however he may have pretending to redeem General Blue for this reason), and that if he fought Tao and won he would be able to redeem himself. In the series, Mercenary Tao killed General Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on Adolf Hitler's ideal men and belief that blond-haired, blue-eyed people are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities. Even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the Sturm Abteilung (S.A.) "Brownshirt" stormtrooper division in Hitler's army, seeing how his outfit was similar to an S.A. trooper. His sexuality, in that case, may also stem from the fact that a large percentage of the SA stormtroopers had homosexual tendencies. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was extremely obsessed with his looks and was very strict and militant, ordering his men executed for crimes as trivial as nose picking. He has another executed for missing a target twice with torpedoes, and he personally executes a soldier who hides from Goku and Krillin. He is also disgusted of vermin and rodents such as mice. General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer we know the age of (28 when tongue-stabbed by Mercenary Tao). General Blue was also the longest-living officer in the series with the possible exception of Commander Red and Staff Officer Black, and he had an entire saga focused around him. General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, after he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan. He is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in Hell. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. Special abilities Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has a special psychic technique called Telekinesis, where he could temporarily paralyze people so they couldn't move. He used this to his advantage to win the fight with Goku. The origins of his psychic powers are never discussed. However, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. *I'll Shoot You! - General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher and launches a poweful rocket at his opponent, causing massive damage. This attack is named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *Psychokinesis - General Blue's ability to paralyze his opponents. Zangya, Chiaotzu, and others are also able to use similar abilities as well. *Skewer - one of General Blue's attacks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Blue uses Phychokinesis on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed and then takes a column and smashes his opponent. *Rocket Engine Spark - General Blue's ultimate blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. General Blue kicks his opponent into the air, and pulls out a capsule. He then gets into a rocket ship and his opponent chases after him. He then says "ignite rocket engine!" and releases a stream of fire from the rocket. Besides the anime In the 10th Anniversary movie, General Blue's death was execution by some low-level privates. They dragged him in a room and shot him to death. Not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand. In Mystical Adventure, General Blue is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards, wears a totally different uniform, and is killed in much the same way by Tao. It is arguable that in this movie, he is one of the good guys. Strangely, this form of Blue actually has an action figure - a 2" mini figure in AB's Super Guerriers line and it is extremely rare. A 5-inch figure of Blue was also released in the Jakks pacific figure assortment. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, General Blue has his own storyline where he is stealing Dragon Balls and hiding out at Penguin Village (His statement of "finally, I have all seven dragon balls~~!"" implies that Blue was apparantly stealing them for himself, and not for the Red Ribbon Army), where he fights Goku and Arale. A noticable error in regards to the story is that the placement of the story implies that it takes place directly after the King Piccolo Saga. While there wasn't much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality was much different in the anime. In the manga, he was portrayed not just like a homosexual comic relief, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Video Games General Blue is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the PS2 and the Wii. He also appears as a boss character and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's manga Dr. Slump, a character named Kibalt Deruhhe (alternately spelled Dertze Kibalt and Deltze Kibalt) appears in the final volume of the manga (volume 18) and shares a striking resemblance to General Blue. He is not only very similar in appearance to Blue, but he also shares many qualities with Blue; Kibalt is also of German descent, handsome, and he's also an antagonist. *General Blue is the only known homosexual character in Dragonball/Z/GT aside from Trunks's opponent, Otokosuki, in the World Tournament featured in some of the last episodes of Dragonball Z. *In Tenkaichi 3, his ultimate attack is to get into a rocket ship of some kind and ignite the engines (Rocket Engine Spark) to burn the enemy and cause some massive damage. When this is used against Frieza's third form (preferably as a finishing move), it resembles the death scene of the alien in the Alien film. *General Blue bares a resemblance to Isaza from Toriyama's later manga, Kajika. However, Isaza has sideburns and an altered hairstyle as a differential factor. *During the cross-over, it is revealed that Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother. (although this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for Blue's homosexual leaning) Voice Actors *Original Japanese: Toshio Furukawa Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:LGBT supervillains Category:LGBT characters in anime and manga Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Fictional gay men Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional German people Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:1986 comics characters debuts Category:Villains